


Bumping in the Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N/A</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bumping in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> N/A

Title: Bumping in the Night  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge: #130:  
From Ghouls and Ghosts  
and long legged beasties  
and things that go bump in the night,  
Good Lord deliver us!  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: N/A  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Bumping in the Night

~

Remus awakened to a thud and the sound of Severus cursing.

“Welcome home,” he murmured.

“You’re awake.”

“Waited up for you,” Remus admitted. “Did anyone see you?”

“No one knows I’m alive.”

“It only takes one Death Eater...”

“Relax.” Severus, now naked, climbed into bed. “Shame I woke you.”

Remus moved closer. “Things going ‘bump in the night’ make me nervous.”

“Oh?” Severus slid their cocks together, smirking as Remus gasped in obvious pleasure. “Actually, contrary to that poem, things bumping in the night are on my list of desirables.”

Remus smiled, loving the attention from his personal long-legged beastie.

~


End file.
